Until the end
by mightygamer64
Summary: After the events of "A week, a life, deaths", the Master hand decides to make this year... different.
1. Chapter 1

**Until the End**

**Chapter 1: Changing**

"Hey Fox, you're ready?"

He sits still on the Great Fox's roof looking nervous, a lot more than last year. We're going to the tests again but it's slightly different for both of us. I'll have to show my true skills since last year Dr. Mario found out that I was faking before choosing me for the week. As for Fox, he is as nervous as hell. I don't know why, he can still fake... Maybe it's something with Samus. She was often coming on the ship for some 'important business' but I believe this 'business' makes the guy who's interested in nervous. He finally stands up.

"Yeah... Let's go..."

Whoa, he never answered me like that. It's that kind of tone that fits when you're depressed. I'll ask him what's wrong at the stadium, if I ask him here, we may get late. We jump off the ship to land, like usually, on Onett. We run toward the stadium but I'm not as nervous as last year. Sure, I don't like it to know I'm certainly chosen but I've got a plan that is quite simple. I team up with everyone except Ganon and Mewtwo. We'll stay in a gang so when one of them comes, we'll be ready to fight all together. We arrive at the stadium after a moment. This time, almost everyone is here. It's kinda sad to see Marth without Roy standing next to him. At least he seems to have gotten over him, not like Link. He's sitting on the stadium's floor with a really sad look. When Ganondorf and Mewtwo arrive, he stands up and gets right in his way. Ganon looks at him, sounded amused but he loses his smile when Link stays there.

"I can't wait to rip your head off."

The Gerudo just grins.

"I'd like to see you try!"

He then walked away casually with Mewtwo like if nothing happened. Fox crosses his arms and looks at his watch. That's when Samus walks toward us. She puts her hand on his shoulder and points behind her with her head. Fox nods.

"I'll be right back, Falc'"

I smirk.

"Are you two dating or something?"

Both of them frown.

"Huh, no."

"Just asking..."

They shrug and head back were Samus came from. It was on my mind for a good time. I mean, when it was for that 'important business', it was only the two of them in the reunion room. I wasn't listening at the door, I'm not a kid anymore I know what's privacy, so I couldn't know anything about what they were talking so I made some ideas of my own. That's when a voice that I perfectly know pulls me out of my thought.

"Hey, Falco!"

I turn to see Young Link waving at me. I wave back as we walk toward each other. I think he grew up. Last year, he was lower than my chest but now, he's at my shoulders' level. I smile.

"Is it me, or your taller?"

He smirks.

"Maybe I am, I was thinking you shrunk."

We chuckle. He surely didn't lose his sarcasm.

"So, you saw Malon, I hope."

He passes a hand behind his neck and smiles.

"Yeah, almost every day!"

"You told her you love her, right?"

He giggles nods and blushes.

"We kissed... I can't wait to see her again!"

I smile. That's what I call cute! That'll be another reason to tell my strategy to every chosen one. He has to get back with her. Oh wait, he can't! After the second year, none of us can come back to our hometown! I couldn't return to Lylat, Kirby couldn't go back to Dreamland! He notices my disturbed look.

"What's wrong?"

"You… won't be able to see her again…"

He frowns.

"But I could come back last year! How come I wouldn't this year?"

I sigh.

"It's like this for everybody. I could go back to my home planet the first year, but when I've been zapped back, I couldn't get back there. It's my sixth year now and it isn't different."

We stand there looking at each other while I wait for his reaction. Something tells me he's going to cry but he doesn't. He lowers his head and closes his eyes.

"So… I guess it's the end for us then…"

I open my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I don't know what I could say to him.

A loud noise makes every Smasher turn. We all stare in awe at a giant hand that seems to hold something. As it hovers toward the stadium, Young Link seems half amazed and half scared.

"That's the Master Hand?"

I nod. It's bigger than I thought. An airwing could easily fit in its palm. When, it's over the stadium, it throws something on the ground. It's crushed things: an airwing and a yellow ship. My eyes open wide as I run toward the airwing. It can't be, he wouldn't have done that, he knew it wouldn't be safe, right? I break the airwing's windows with a few elbow blows and take out an agonizing Fox as Young Link joins me. A Pikachu and Kirby rush to what I guess is Samus' ship. They easily get her out, happily. She's lucky; her armor protected her a lot more than I would think of, not like Fox that didn't have one. I think he's injured really badly. The hand starts talking with a deep voice.

"As you can see, these two decided to betray us and go against me. I was being nice to you as I know, but I can turn really bad and believe me, you'll be wishing my gentle part soon."

A knife appears in my hand and Young Link's as we listen to the speaking hand.

"To prove me you are all still loyal to me, I want you two to 'kill' the betrayers."

The answer is fast for the both of us: it's a no. I don't even think about the next thing I say.

"Ganon would but not us!"

The little Hylian next to me looks at me with his eyes wide open. That's when I realize the horrible thing I did as the knife disappear from my hand. Ganondorf comes right behind me. As I turn, he's raising the knife, preparing himself to stab Fox right in the heart. Just before he does, Young Link stands up and grabs his arm when he lowers it. Ganon grunts and punches him with his free hand, knocking him out. The hand sighs as both knives disappear.

"I see you're splited... Well, I invite every smasher that is still loyal to me to step forward."

As we all knew, Ganon and Mewtwo stepped forward as Bowser and Marth followed. It doesn't surprise me at all. Bowser is slow and can't use any weapons but his mind is still evil. For Marth, well, he's one of those guys who go with the ones that look like they'll surely win. He's one of those that share the same words: Me, Myself and I. My eyes open wide when I see Link join them.

"Link… Why?"

He sighs.

"Since Zelda died I… I can't take it. I don't even know where I'm going with all of this… I…"

He shakes his head as he walks toward the hand rapidly followed by the others. The two "teams" that we just formed stare at each other for a long moment before the hand gives the order to his team to fight. Just when they're about to attack us, Samus presses a button on a weird device. I just have time to blink that we're all in a white hall. Everyone looks at Samus wondering what the hell is going on. She sits up with difficulty.

"I'll explain later, can someone help me?"

Mario helps her to stand and puts her arm on her shoulder to help her walk. She goes toward a set of doors as I follow her while holding Fox still groaning from pain and Yoshi transports Young Link on his back. She opens the first door that leads to a white room with a bed in the corner.

"Let Fox there."

I listen to her and drop him on the bed as she opens a door just next that leads to a room similar than Fox's. She sits on the bed and removes her broken armor. She takes a deep breath.

"Fox and I made a plan that we organized last year. We decided to stand against the hand. Our first plan was to attack with the ships but as you saw, it didn't work. We needed an emergency plan if the first didn't work. We decided to create this place as a base so we could organize a stand with the others. I was able to create a device that could teleport us there just in time for the plan. Now, if it doesn't disturb you, I'd like to talk to Falco."

The smashers leave and head to the hall. We're not a lot anymore. There's just Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Fox, Kirby, the Ice climbers, Samus, Young Link, Pikachu, Pichu, Mr. Game&watch, me and Dr. Mario. The doctor does his final checks just to be sure that she's fine before heading to the door. I turn toward him just before he leaves.

"Hey Doc!"

He looks at me, waiting that I continue.

"Not that I don't like you, but I thought you would be by Master Hand's side."

He shrugs.

"I wasn't by his side by will at first so I'm relieved to be against him for once."

He then gets out of the room, leaving me and Samus. I'm about to talk but she raises her right hand to shut me up.

"I can explain. I already asked Fox if we should inform you about the plan or completely include you in but he refused both of the choices, I guess he didn't want to worry you or anything."

I cross my arms. I still have a couple of questions to ask.

"How did you create this base with Fox if you were always in the Great Fox?"

She shows me the device that saved us not so long ago and swipes her finger on the side of it. At that right moment, the device separates into pieces to form a square. A hologram appears just above it as Samus smirks.

"Close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

I obey as I hear some weird noises coming from the machine she's holding. It takes less than a minute before she allows me to open my eyes. When I do, I couldn't say I'm in the same room anymore. It turned a dark blue and bright yellow beside the fact that it's _way_ bigger. I'm probably making a funny face because Samus refrains herself to giggle.

"Impressed?"

I nod while she continues her explanation.

"So, with this we created the whole base. It isn't complete, but a good part of it has been created. You'll be able to design your rooms with it."

"This can teleport here too? That's cool!"

"Yes, but not a lot. It has to charge up its power before it can do it again. It depends how many were teleported. With all the Smashers I just teleported, it can take a week."

She smiles.

"It shouldn't be a problem, we're going to organize a plan and train for a while."

I nod just before a question sparks in my mind.

"By the way, where's the base situated?"

"Behind the fall in Kongo jungle, but it's invisible so there's absolutely no risk that someone finds it."

I frown.

"Then how are we going to get back when we'll go out?"

"I'll explain it when we'll get to it. For now, we must relax a little bit; I guess everyone is still stunned about the events."

She gives me the device she was holding while pressing a button at the edge of the square that creates a new hologram.

"Here, create your room and do the same for the others, I think that's the best we can do for now."

I nod and leave her room as I check the hologram. It isn't very complicated: the furniture is on the left, the textures and the colors are on the right and the number of the room is at the top. I decide to design it just like the room I had before the week. I don't know why but it brings me back good memories. Probably because it has the same color as the sky. So, there you go, the blue walls, the white bed, the desk, the carpet next to the bed, just like in my memory.

I take a peek at my room number, which is five, and press the same button that Samus pressed a moment ago while heading in the hall where the remaining smashers returned. I notice that Young Link woke up. He's now sitting next to Yoshi, talking with him. He turns as I approach them.

"Hey, Falc'! Yoshi told me what happened."

He looks at the device I'm holding.

"What's that?"

"A device to create our rooms. I'm going to let everyone create their own. You want to start?"

He nods as I give him the square with the hologram. He makes his room just like if it was made of wood. In the middle of it, there's a cutten bole that looks a bit like a table. At the back of the room, there's a little bed with a window that will probably show nothing. The kid smiles at his work.

"Just like in the forest..."

I don't really know what he means by that but something tells me that's how his house looks like or something. I give it to Yoshi that starts to create his own room. Young Link sighs, looking worried. I can't help but feel concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Malon, I told her that I would get back as soon as I can but if I don't she's going to search all over the kingdom to find me! I don't want her to think that I went away from her just like if I didn't love her. If only I could send her a message or something..."

I smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be back really soon, we're taking out the Master hand!"

He doesn't smile back. He looks at the floor under him.

"I'd love to approve but... I have a bad feeling about this."

I don't know why, but I have that exact same feeling...

**First chapter done! Please give me honest reviews, it helps a lot than you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: **A good betrayer**

"Everybody's asked in the training hall right now."

I sit up in my bed. It's been a week that the plan is all done. For now, we're training until we're truly ready to execute it. While Samus and Fox were flying in the hand's lair with their ships, they memorized every place they passed, creating a map in their mind. Samus drew it later so we could make a plan based on the map. I stand up and head out of my room to walk toward the training hall. It's a bit surprising that they call us that late. I mean, I was about to get in my bed and sleep. Once I'm in, I take a look around to see Samus at the back of the room. I approach the bench where she's sitting and sit next to her, waiting for the other Smashers.

"Why'd you call us, Sam'?"

"You remember when I said to you I would tell you how to see the base when we would be ready to leave? Well, this day has come."

As she finished her words, a good part of the smashers enters with Fox. The remaining ones come in the room a minute later. Fox joins Samus as she stands up and starts talking.

"As you know, the plan is completed. We'll be heading out as fast as we can which means tomorrow."

Fox decides to complete.

"I think you're all wondering how you'll see the base from outside."

He opens a box that I didn't notice before and takes out a device not larger than my ring finger.

"This is a device that'll start vibrating when you're near the base. It will turn cold when you'll be just in front of it."

Samus nods and continues for him.

"In case the plan turns bad and that there would be hostages, we'll have to hide it where the enemy will never find it."

Fox completes.

"Which is in your arm."

Samus takes a weird syringe and inserts the device that Fox was holding a second ago in it. She then injects it in her arm. Just when she puts out the needle, the device flashes three times and stops. Fox does the same with his arm.

"Could you form two lines so we can put it in?"

We all obey as I'm the first to have that weird thing injected in my arm. It's really hot at first when it penetrates and flashes but it gets better when it's done.

"You can go back in your room, now Falc'."

I nod at Fox and walk out of the room. I decide to go in the main hall for no particular reason and sit down in the middle. It's almost stunning how white the room is. It's kinda relaxing, perfect before going to bed. I close my eyes but soon open them as I hear footsteps toward me, from the main entrance. I'm about to ask who's there but I'm pushed on my back and someone hold my beak. I immediately recognize the blond boy in front of me; it's Link. I try to get free but he has a strong grip. He shakes me slightly as I stop struggling.

"I'm here to bring you some important information, you need to listen."

He let go of my beak and I sit up. He sighs, happy that I'm not trying to call help.

"Okay, I don't know what you're planning but don't get out of here today and tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Master Hand knows you have a hidden base but he doesn't know where. He sends us to search all over the place but we're not alone; he gave us some of his designed men. They have humans proportions but they are made by pink lines and they don't have any face."

"Wait, wait, hold on, how did you find this place?"

He shows me a purple magnifying glass with a red crack in the center.

"These are called the lens of truth. It can see anything invisible or see throughout illusions. Nobody knows I have it yet so I'm safe. Look, don't get out of here until two days, okay?"

I frown.

"I don't know if I should thrust you... "

He closes his eyes for a couple of seconds and opens them.

"I got with them to be informed of every plan Master Hand thinks of and attack from inside. I know I could get caught at any moment but it's worth the risk. If it wasn't of that, I would've stayed with you."

He makes a sad smile.

"I don't think Zelda would've agreed to let me change teams just like that."

He stands and walks toward the exit.

"I'll come back to give you some news, it will be your choice to listen to me or to kill me."

I want to tell something but he's already gone. I stay there for a long moment, thinking. What if it was a trap? I don't know what to think about it. I only know one thing now: I have to convince Samus and Fox to change the plan's date. I stand up and run to the training room where the two of them finishes putting the devices in the smasher's arms. I join Fox at the end of the room.

"Fox, we can't do the plan tomorrow."

He frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"Master Hand sent his men to look for the base. If we get out tomorrow, they'll see us for sure."

"Don't tell me you took a look out..."

"I didn't!"

"Then, how could you get this information?"

I take a deep breath.

"Look, Link found the entrance with a magic item and informed me."

"Wait, he joined the hand and you thrust him?"

"He decided to attack from inside, which is not a bad tactic at all. He looked lost and uncertain days ago because he wanted to look like he really meant to change teams but he's still with us, I feel it!"

He both stare at each other for a moment, I'm hardly realizing what I just said. I guess I know what I think about that now. I pass a hand behind my neck.

"Just don't do the plan tomorrow, okay?"

I turn and walk away, really annoyed about all that crap. As I pass in front of Young Link's room, I hear a really weird noise from his room. I knock on the door. Since I don't get any answer, I knock again. Still no answer. I slowly open the door and poke my head in. I don't see him, only a weird little wood form that looks like him staring at me. I approach the thing that jumps off the table and starts 'flying' while he holds two spinning flowers. I catch the creature that shakes it head and put its finger around its face. A flash blinds me a little as I feel the thing become bigger in my hands. I soon find myself holding Young Link staring at me.

"Could you put me down? I feel kinda uneasy like this..."

I out him down as I frown.

"You were that thing?"

He shows me a mask that looks a lot like that creature.

"First of, this 'thing' is called a Deku and yes, it was me. That mask gives me special powers. I've got four."

He takes out three other masks. One of them makes me think of a fish and the other is a kind of brown guy with purple eyes. The other one is kind of scary but is familiar to me at the same time. It's human form. It has some red marks around the holes for the eyes and one blue mark forming a V on the forehead. It also has white hair. I can't help but think I already saw it even if I have serious doubts about it. Seeing my "interest" for that mask, Young Link takes it.

"I've been told this mask would give me more strength but would take it from my own energy. If I wear it for too long, I might die from it."

"Did you already show me that mask?"

"No, I got it not so long ago."

Wait, I know where I saw it. I dreamt about it last year. I remember it shattered and I heard Young Link's voice. It sounds stupid but I'm starting to think that my dreams mean something... The kid speaks up.

"Why was Link there?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw the whole scene, I was ready to get him if he would try to harm you but I couldn't hear what you were saying."

"He just told me that Master Hand sent them to look for our base. We have to stay here until two days."

"Wait, I thought we were executing the plan tomorrow!"

The speaker cuts down our conversation as Samus' voice echoes in the room.

"The plan is delayed. We'll do it the day after tomorrow. I repeat, the plan is delayed, we'll do it the day after tomorrow."

I smirk.

"Looks like you got your answer."

I look at my watch. It's half past ten. I walk toward the door and open it.

"I think I'll go to bed."

He smiles.

"Okay, good night!"

I head back to my room and open the door. I close it behind me and walk to my bed before sitting on it. This whole thing is confusing. I don't know if I should trust Link. I do but a part of me keeps yelling that he isn't on our side at all, that getting my trust is just a trap. I lie down and close my eyes. I don't know, I used to trust Link a lot, he was a really loyal person but now, I have a doubt about it. Maybe that voice in me is right and that it's my friendship with him that still wants to trust him but maybe it's that little voice that is too cautious. Maybe Link is still the strong guy I know, I hope so.

**I know it's been a long time I updated but I lost inspiration a little. I have a lot of ideas for next chapters but I needed to do this one before. I still hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! Next chapter will come sooner than this one did. **


End file.
